Johnny Drake
Johnny Drake lived in Paradise, Colorado until it was bombed; now he has n permament place of living but wanders arount the mountains with Darcy Lange and Billy Rediger (before Billy left for Thailand). Biograph During Showdown While sitting on a bench, Johnny witnessed Marsuvees Black's killing his friend Cecil. Since then, he became the only person to not fall for Black's preacher routine but set out to convince the rest of the town to not trust him. Because Johnny was the only person to not trust Black, he became the person Samuel Abraham used to rid the town of Billy's influence. He then became the only person in Paradise who knew what was really happening to the town and, from that, was able to help Samuel both when he sent Thomas the Cop to Paradise and when he went there himself. Johnny visited the monastery and, thinking Samuel was down there, went down to the dungeon where he tried to convince Billy and Darcy to leave his town alone. However, they not only refused, but they also threatened Johnny that, if he didn't leave right then, they would have everybody down there write in the Blank Books about his mother. Johnny left, but not without writing in the Blank Books that he would receive powers to "Destroy Billy anyone who stood in the way of truth." During Saint Johnny had been missing and turns up in a terrorists' organization known as the X Group as an assassin renamed Carl Strople and called Saint. His captors convince him he's been kidnapped; he's still a part of the American Special Forces; then he is just an assassin in training. They then send him off on his first mission to assassinate the Iranian defense minister. However, right before he does, they tell him his target is really President, Robert Stenton. Johnny could not kill the President (for reasons he did not know). As soon as he saw him with his son, something inside him told him he could not bring himself to pull the trigger. Kelly, the person with whom he falls in love and the person who helps him survive the entire book, convinces him his feeling is just a test in his training. Re-motivated, Johnny was set up and shot the President, but not even this was enough to kill him. Subconsciously, Johnny didn't want the President to die, and he (also subconsciously) stopped the bullet from doing any damage with some kind of mind power he later finds out is a result of his writing in the Books of History years earlier. Samuel Abraham tells Johnny who he really is and convinces him to save the President from another assassin, Englishman. Johnny uses his power to fight against Englishman, who has similar powers; and wins the fight by using a new power he just discovers. During Sinner When he sees a girl, Katrina Kivi who needs help (both physically and spiritually), Johnny offers to help her. He almost doesn't because he doesn't see she wants it, but he does, much to her gratitude. Shortly after that, he learns that speaking of Christianity is illegal, and he writes a blog to attack the new law while back in the town of Paradise. Darcy and Billy went to confront him, and he showed Darcy herself through his powers. They then leave Paradise because it gets bombed as a result of Darcy and Billy and now travel the mountains. Abilities Johnny is known as one of the top five snipers on earth. According to Kelly, he can "Handle a rifle like no other man." He is able to shoot three perfectly precise shots to crack a bulletproof window and five perfectly precise shots to crack a bulletproof windshield using a pistol while the vehicle is moving. With a rifle, he is able to hit a target at over a mile. He is able to control his internal functions so as to survive in an above-100 degree environment for a few days at a time. He accredits this to his ability to create himself a tunnel and focus in it. On one of these times, Johnny turns the temperature down. Another time he uses his tunnel to survive an electric chair for fifteen seconds. He temporarily had a form of telekinesis, with which he was able to fight off Englishman. He tossed hundreds of boulders into a mountainside and dozens at Englishman. However, this only lasts him until his actual power develops: being the human mirror. He can show people what they really are by showing them the blackness of their own souls by looking into his eyes. With this, he can help people realize their need for Jesus. This works on Darcy and Katrina (as well as the crowd who watches as he is showing Darcy everything). These powers are a result of his writing into the Blank Books of History during Showdown. Relationships Sally Drake--Johnny's mother Billy Rediger--Johnny's half-brother Kelly--Johnny's lover Johnis of Middle from the Lost Books is connected to Johnny in the other reality